(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an augmented reality head-up display (HUD)-related technology for vehicles, and more particularly, to an augmented reality HUD display method and device for a vehicle which can minimize perception errors in augmented reality HUD graphics on a HUD.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Head-up displays (HUDs) are often used in automobiles for projecting information to a driver's eyes. A HUD is a front display device that is designed to present vehicle driving information on a front window (i.e., windshield) of a vehicle. In other words, a HUD unit produces and displays virtual images to allow the driver to view various types of information, such as speed, fuel level, temperature, warnings, directions, etc., which have been conventionally displayed on a vehicle's instrument cluster.
HUDs were originally introduced for providing a pilot with an enhanced field of view in an aircraft. Now, HUDs are beginning to be implemented in vehicles for the purpose of displaying driving information and reducing accidents caused by drivers looking away from the road while driving. For instance, through the use of a head-up display unit, drivers can keep their attention focused ahead (i.e., toward the road), thereby reducing the risk of accidents. Certain HUD units also offer a night vision feature that allows drivers to identify objects ahead in darkness, as well as displaying information deriving from the instrument cluster.
Accordingly, a HUD may be a device that presents information without requiring drivers to divert their attention from the road ahead while driving, by displaying images of information about the operation of a vehicle. Often, the HUD is implemented through a screen film inserted in the windshield at the front so as to minimize the driver's eye movement. Such a HUD may be comprised of an image source (e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD)) for generating images, an optical system for forming an image generated by and projected from the image source, and an interface for the driver's control. The image should be projected from the image source at an optimum distance from the windshield and at an effective focal length.
A HUD for vehicles can display information deriving from the instrument panel cluster, such as vehicle speed, mileage, revolutions per minute (RPM), etc. on the front windshield so that the driver is able to get driving information easily while driving. Also, the HUD displays virtual images on the windshield by rendering information on a variety of internal systems of the vehicle into images when the vehicle is brought to a halt or the driver shifts the vehicle from park.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.